Interview Notes – Canada NORAD Region – 31 January 2011
Written Interview Notes – 31 January 2011 between NORADSantaWiki and a Canadian NORAD Region Public Affairs Officer - Lieutenant Jordan Woodman, Canadian Forces FROM -- JORDAN.WOODMAN@forces.gc.ca TO -- noradsantawiki@gmail.com DATE -- Mon, Jan 31, 2011 at 3:46 PM SUBJECT -- Interview Notes - Canadian NORAD Region and the Canadian Contributions to the NORAD Tracks Santa Program on 30 Jan 2011 Good day, I am writing in response to your NORAD Tracks Santa questions below. Q1. What was the start data and end date of then Major General J. J. C. (Charlie) Bouchard, CMM, CD command tenure as commander of the Canadian NORAD Region and 1 Canadian Air Division ?? A1. Major General J.J.C. Bouchard (3 August 2004 - 17 July 2007) Q2. What were the start and end dates of the command tenures of the commanders, Canadian NORAD Region and 1 Canadian Air Division, prior to then Major General J. J. C. (Charlie) Bouchard, CMM, CD. A2. Major General G.E.C. Macdonald (1 August 1997 - 6 April 1998) :Major General L.C. Campbell (6 April 1998 - 19 July 2000) :Major General J.S. Lucas (19 July 2000 - 2 August 2002) :Major General M.J. Dumais (2 August 2002 - 3 August 2004) Q3. Do you have photos for the designated Canadian NORAD Region pilot escorts for Santa Claus for the years 2009, 2008, and 2007 ?? A3. Unfortunately, we do not have photo's available of the following NORAD Tracks Santa escort pilots: :2009 - Lieutenant-Colonel Sean Penney and Captain David Chamberlin (4 Wing) / Captain Yannick Jobin and Captain Dave Patrick (3 Wing) :2008 - Major Kirk Soroka and Captain Dan Walters (4 Wing) / Captain Benoit Bouchard and Captain Matthew Maurice (3 Wing) :2007 - Captain Dave Moar and Captain Craig Sharp (4 Wing) / Captain Colin Marks and Captain Yannick Jobin (3 Wing) Q4. Do you have the names, ranks, units, and photos for the designated Canadian NORAD Region pilot escorts for Santa Claus for the year 2005 and prior years ?? A4. Unfortunately, we do not have photo's available of the following NORAD Tracks Santa escort pilots. :2005 - Lieutenant-Colonel Patrice Laroche and Captain William Radiff (3 Wing) / Major Alex Day and Captain Dave Monk (4 Wing) :2004 - Major Darron Bazin and Captain Jody Edmonstone (3 Wing) / Captain Damian Unrau and Captain Brian Bews (4 Wing) :2003 - Lieutenant-Colonel Paul Kissman and Captain Dave Pletz (3 Wing) / Captain Bill Hodson and Captain Desmond Brophy (4 Wing) :2002 - Major James Manning and Captain Daniel Belanger (3 Wing) / Captain Desmond Brophy (4 Wing) I would like to thank you once again for your keen interest in how the Canadian NORAD Region Tracks Santa each and every year. Cheers, JMW Jordan Woodman Lieutenant | Lieutenant Public Affairs Officer | Officier des affaires publiques 1 Canadian Air Division/Canadian NORAD Region Headquarters | 1ère Division aérienne du Canada/Région canadienne du NORAD National Defence | Défense nationale Winnipeg, Canada R3J 3Y5 Jordan.Woodman@forces.gc.ca Telephone | Téléphone 204-833-2500 ext/poste 2028 Facsimile | Télécopieur 204-833-2512 Teletypewriter (National Defence) | Téléimprimeur (Défense nationale) 1-800-467-9877 Government of Canada | Gouvernement du Canada Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki